(a) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to boot jacks and more particularly, butnot by way of limitation, to a boot jack that is compact, foldable, portable and can be used for engaging and removing different size boots.
(b) Discussion of Prior Art
Heretofore there have been a variety of different types of boot jacks which are foldable and held upright by a center support. These boot jacks are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 174,433 to Phenix, 1,849,282 to Churchill, 1,893,280 to Gerfen, 2,280,251 to Mirski and 4,226,346 to Turner.
While some of the above mentioned patents have some of the individual features of the subject invention, none of them incorporate the unique combination of structure and function of the subject portable folding boot jack as described herein.